Confusion
by EVERYTHINGERICANDSOOKIE
Summary: Sookie is sitting alone one night missing her Viking. Then someone knocks on her door and she goes to see that it's the one and only. AU
1. Chapter 1

**_*Disclaimer*_**

**_ Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much._**

It was a late Saturday evening, and I was home alone. It also just so happened to be my first Saturday off in months. I had originally planned on finally calling to make plans with him, but I lost the nerve.

Again.

I wondered just how long it would take before one of us broke down and called the other.

I missed him. God, I missed him. But seeing as I have no idea where I stand with him right now, I just decided to stay in and watch my favorite movie, Gone With The Wind.

I was right at the part where Scarlett and Rhett meet, when I heard a knock. I rolled my eyes in annoyance thinking that it was once again my Ex.

_Here we go again_, I thought.

"Go away, Bill!" I shouted, not bothering to get up and answer the door. He came over almost every night to check on me. He almost always was able to bring up how much he still loved me and how much he still needed me. Well, he should of thought of that a long time ago.

"It is not Bill," Answered a voice that I had wanted to hear for the past few weeks.

I got up off the couch and ran to the door, unlocking it very quickly. I pulled it open and jumped up into his waiting arms. I then wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Hello, my lover," He chuckled into my ear, making me shiver.

"Hello, Eric," I murmured. I kissed his cheek quickly and hugged him tight.

"You seem happy to see me," He said, before kissing me fully on the mouth.

"You do to. And why wouldn't I be happy? I've missed you very much," I started to get sad and moved to get down, but instead he walked into my house and sat on the couch with me on his lap. "Why did you knock. You don't have too...you are my husband after all."

He sat very still for a moment and then responded.

"Husband? I thought you didn't think our pledging was the same thing as your human marriage ceremony?"

"I've done some thinking, but first answer my questions please," I said and gave him another kiss on his cheek.

He looked away, smiling for a moment. Those moments are the time that I wish I could read his mind. Wait, no I don't! Anyway...

He looked me in the eye suddenly, and said, "I knocked because I was not sure I was still welcome here, even with an invitation."

I felt terrible that he thought that.

"But Eric! You're always welcome here! I'm still you wife," I said and he smiled again...ugh, his smile was just so perfect.

"Let me finish, dear one," I nodded and he continued. "You say that you miss me, yet you haven't called me in 3 weeks. You used to call me everyday, and you just stopped. Why?" He looked so fragile in that moment that I could barely control myself. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Eric! I stopped calling because I thought I was annoying you with my phone calls and messages," I said. "I thought that you were getting annoyed with my calling. I felt like the nagging wife calling to check up on you."

He pulled me tighter to him. "You could never annoy me, lover. I crave your company. Not your blood, Sookie, but you. I find that I enjoy the times you are around me."

I sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you Eric."

"I love you too, dear one." He said in a low, deep voice. He then leaned in to kiss you and, believe me, I kissed him back.

"Eric, do you maybe want to move in together?" I asked tentatively, after our kiss.

"Yes, min kärlek, I do, but this house does not have the resting space I need."

"I understand. But where then?"

"My house in Shreveport?" He offered, but I didn't really like that idea. It would still be his house, not ours.

"How about a place new to both of us? That way it would be our home, not yours or mine." He looked to be thinking for a second and then smiled and nodded.

"Eric?"

"Yes, my beautiful wife?" I blushed at his compliment, which only made him laugh and kiss my forehead.

"Do you think that I can still keep this house?" I asked, shyly, because I knew that it was a lot to ask for. "I mean, it's just been in my family for so long and I really don't want to sell it."

"Of course you can. I wouldn't make you sell it. I will pay to take care of it as well." He said in a proud tone of voice.

"Oh, wow, you don't have to do that." I said apprehensively.

"But I want to, and before you speak about how you do not want to be a "kept woman", this would not make you one. I am your husband. It is my job to take care of you." He said in a firm voice. "Remember, we are married, so what's mine is yours."

I was surprised on how much he cared about this, but I was happy. I wanted to be with him always. I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"Likewise."

**Not really sure if I want to add anymore, but I rated this M just in case. Let me know if you want more! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Read, enjoy, and review. _**

**_Thank you so much Sweet Sookie for looking over this!_**

**_*Disclaimer*_**

**_ Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much._**

I don't think I have ever seen anything as hot as Eric lifting boxes.

I know, I know, it sounds weird. But every time he bends over, and I get a view of that bottom, my heart starts to race.

Eric was over helping me pack up the things I wanted to take with me to our new house. After deciding last night to move in with each other, we thought it would be a good idea for me to stay with him until we found a new place.

Eric had been downstairs packing up my dishes, but came upstairs to my room where I was cleaning out my closet.

He claimed he was done in the kitchen and wanted a break. I think he really just wanted to spend time with me. And go through my things, it seemed. I already had to stop him from reading my journal and going through my underwear drawer.

"Sookie, what do you want to do with this?" Eric asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I turned to look at him and my face turned bright red. He was holding up my neon pink vibrator, a gift from Lafayette for my 18th birthday. He had bought it as a joke, but as the time passed without a man in my life, I ended up using it a few times.

Okay… a lot of times.

I kept it in my nightstand drawer, which I now noticed was open.

I rolled my eyes at him, but he was standing there with a huge grin on his face and I couldn't help but laugh. I walked over to him and grabbed it out of his hand, but only because he let me.

I looked at it for a second, running my fingertips along the length. I sighed and looked up at him.

"I think I will keep it. You're no good during the day, so when I start thinking about you, I'll have something to get me through it."

I noticed his fangs had descended a little. I loved to tease him.

"Lover, I support this. Fully."

"Thanks, but it's not like I need your permission. So what if I pleasure myself?"

"You can. I will watch."

As I looked down at the toy, I noticed the huge bulge in Eric's pants. He licked his lips and gave me a very heated stare.

I turned the vibrator on and Eric's eyes snapped down to it.

I took a step closer to him and ran the toy across the front of his pants. He shuddered and hissed out my name.

I unbuckled his belt as he took off his shirt. I pushed his pants down and shoved him until he was sitting on the bed. I ran the vibrator up and down him to get him even more excited. I kept doing that until he was finally close to reaching his moment.

I quickly wrapped my mouth around him and took everything he had to give.

"Oh, you seem to like this a lot," I said, trying to catch my breath. "Yep. Totally bringing this with me."

He smiled at me and kissed me fully on the lips.

"Definitely."

_**Tell me what you think! I'm not really sure where to place this in the time line of the books, so that's why I said it was AU. I suppose it's AU of Deadlocked, but not really. **_

_**BTW: I refuse to acknowledge Dead Ever After. **_

**_ITS SO WRONG WHAT SHE DID._**


End file.
